Addictions
by Hime of Yami
Summary: What happends if the characters of RK gave in to there addictions
1. Chapter 1

Title :Addictions Author: Star_Princess_Lily (Lily) Chapter 1 : Pink nails  
  
Lily: Ok so my first fic was a disaster, up to now I don't know what I was thinking to write that fic.  
  
Kenshin : Sessha thinks Darrien's fault, that it was.  
  
Lily : Owwwwwwww Kenshin that's so sweet, thank u.  
  
Kenshin : Well Sessha thinks you're sweet.  
  
Kaoru : What?!?!? *hits Kenshin on the head with her bokken*  
  
Kenshin : Oroooo........ @_@;;;  
  
Lily : Hey why you do that for??  
  
Kaoru : ^_^U sorry.  
  
Lily : Anyway on with the show. Wait, where's my disclaimer? *Limo pulls up at set, Hiko steps out* It's about time Hiko.  
  
Hiko : Hey what happened to my baka deshi?  
  
Kaoru : Ah, he had an accident ^_^;.  
  
Hiko *smirking* : Yeah, I bet. Star Princess Lily doesn't own RK. She doesn't even own herself.  
  
Lily : Yeah so if you sue you have nothing to collect ^_^  
  
Soujiro : Can we please start now?  
  
Lily : Your wish has been granted.  
  
Kenshin : Hey Kaoru dono, sessha is going to buy some tofu in the market, do you want sessha to get anything for you.  
  
Kaoru : When are you going to start calling me Kaoru???  
  
Kenshin : Oro? Sessha does not know what you are talking about, but sessha will try harder to please you Kaoru dono.  
  
Kaoru : I give up. No Kenshin, I don't want anything at the market.  
  
****  
  
Yahiko : Hey *hiccup* Busu, would you stop flying around, you're making me feel sick.  
  
Kaoru : Don't call me ugly Yahiko chan! ...... Wait a minute did you say flying?  
  
Yahiko : Duh Busu, for my shishou you're rather stupid, and don't call me chan!!!  
  
Kaoru : Why you little..... Is that sake I smell in your breath?  
  
Yahiko : Yeah busu, Sano and I made a bet and......... and........ *passes out* @_@  
  
Kaoru : SANO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano : Hey what did I do?  
  
Kaoru : He's drunk and it's all your fault!!!!!!!  
  
Sano : He'll be fine once he sleeps it off.  
  
Kaoru : AHHHHH. You irresponsible rooster head!!! *sigh* Whatever, I need coffee.  
  
Sano : Kaoru I don't think that's a good idea, you know how you get when you drink any.  
  
Kaoru : I have some candies inside if you want any.  
  
Sano : CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****  
  
*17 cups of coffee and 5 boxes of chocolates later Saitou walks up to them*  
  
Saitou : Where's Battousai, Tanuki?  
  
Kaoru : SAITOU!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW, WANT SOME COFFEE!!!!  
  
Saitou : I thought we agreed on no coffee after what happened last time  
  
Kaoru : Owww come on Saitou, I'll make you a deal, you leave me to drink my heart's content of coffee and I'll do your nails and lend you my pink kimono  
  
Saitou : What colour are you doing my nails in?  
  
Kaoru : Baby pink to match the kimono  
  
Saitou : I love pink!!!!!! *Giggles like a girl* you got yourself a deal Tanuki  
  
Sano : Hey Saitou I'm gonna tell everyone that u wear kimonos and you love pink! Hahahahahahah. The mibu's wolf in a pink kimono.  
  
Saitou *Flings 6 bags of lollypops at Sano*  
  
Sano : You have bought my secrecy.  
  
Later on Addictions:-- Kenshin returns home to a surprise and Yahiko wakes up  
  
Lily : Ok, I know it was kinda boring but I promise it will get better. PLEASE R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Title :Addictions Author: Star_Princess_Lily (Lily) Chapter 2 : ORO???  
  
Lily: Ok now before I start, I want to thank my first reviewer Tiger ( ). *Clears throat*  
  
Sano : Owww do we have to?  
  
Lily: Do you want to wear a chicken suit in the next chapter?  
  
Sano : Point taken.  
  
Lily : ok everyone : 3.......2.......1  
  
The whole RK cast : THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin : I wonder if Kaoru will like these flowers that sessha bought for her? *Walks in side dojo*  
  
Kaoru : HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU GET ALL THE THINGS YOU NEEDED?!?!?!?  
  
Kenshin : ^_^; oro?  
  
Kaoru : WHAT IS SESSHA DUMB? DOES SESSHA WANT KAORU DONO TO REPEAT HERSELF?  
  
Kenshin : ^_^;;;; I got everything I needed, Kaoru dono have you been drinking coffee again?  
  
Kaoru : OWWW, COME ON KENSHIN, SAITOU SAID I COULD  
  
Kenshin : Saitou's here?? *just then Saitou steps out wearing a very pink kimono with pink coloured nails*  
  
Kenshin : ORO????  
  
Saitou *screams like girl* : Battousai!!! What are you doing here?????  
  
Kenshin : Sessha lives here remember. *Sano comes out sucking a lollypop and singing*  
  
Sano : I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world .............  
  
Kenshin : ORO???  
  
Yahiko : Hey do you all mind you're disturbing my sleep.  
  
Kenshin : Yahiko? What happened to you?  
  
Kaoru : ROOSTER HEAD OVER THERE GOT HIM DRUNK!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin : ORO???  
  
Sano : Hey, it's not my fault, he loves sake. Once he got a sip I couldn't stop him.  
  
Kenshin : I think I should get Megumi san. *before Kenshin can walk out the door Enishi and Shishio appear at the door*  
  
Kenshin : What the hell are you two doing here, and why are you together??  
  
Enishi : Hahahahahah Battousai, we have joined forces to come up with the prefect plan to take over the world!!!!!!!  
  
Shishio : Yessssssss, and we are going to start here first because we both despise you.  
  
Saitou : And what's your stupid plan now? Making everyone as dumb as you? *Both Shishio and Enishi who didn't notice that Saitou was there, now looks at his direction*  
  
Shishio and Enishi : O_O;;;  
  
Saitou : What are you two looking at? Never see a guy in a kimono before?  
  
Shishio and Enishi : O_O;;;  
  
Saitou : Fine! *knocks both of them out*  
  
Shishio and Enishi : @_@  
  
********* *Enishi and Shishio now both tied up*  
  
Saitou : Ok, now tell us your plan.  
  
Enishi : Never!!!!!!!! We'll never tell you!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saitou : Fine, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. *hands Sano a bag of candy*  
  
Sano : Yay!!!!! *eats all in one bite and starts to sing* We are the champions my friend, and we'll keep on fighting to the end, We are the champions, we are the champions, no time for losing, cause we are the champions..........  
  
Shishio : Noooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!! anything but this!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano : Hay!!!!!  
  
Enishi : we'll talk, we'll talk!!!  
  
Saitou : I thought you would see things my way.  
  
Shishio : Yeah, just make it stop.  
  
*Saitou knocks out Sano*  
  
Sano: @_@  
  
Yahiko : HAHAHAHA *Hic* HAHAHAHA rooster head's *hic* knocked out!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru : ARE YOU DRINKING SAKE AGAIN????  
  
Yahiko : yeah busu so what?  
  
Kaoru : DON'T CALL ME BUSU!!!!! *knocks out Yahiko with her bokken*  
  
Yahiko : @_@  
  
Kenshin : Sessha thinks he should really go get Megumi now, the bodies are piling up.  
  
Saitou : Fine Battousai, I wait till you come back to inquire these fools.  
  
Kenshin : Right Saitou, sessha won't take long. *Kenshin leaves for Megumi*  
  
Lily : Hope you all liked it, I'm trying my best.  
  
Sano : Hay, why am I the singing fool?  
  
Lily : Because you gave me trouble earlier.  
  
Sano : You scare me.  
  
Lily : Thanks, hahahahahahahah.  
  
Kenshin : ^_^;; am Lily, you forgot your disclaimer.  
  
Lily : oh my gosh, I nearly forgot, thanks Kenshin. *kisses him on cheek*  
  
Kenshin : @_@  
  
Hiko : Star_Princess_Lily does not own RK. She is really lame.  
  
Lily : I'm gonna make you regret say that. Anyway ppl R&R PLEASE!!! 


	3. sorry

Hello ppl. I'm sooooooooo sorry 4 not updating my fic. I was busy preparing 4 exams. Anyway since that I'm free now I'll get to finish it. I hope u like what I have in store 4 u all.

p.s.

2 the last samurai, u have to update 4 I'm your biggest fan. (& friend )

The new chapter will be posted latter this wk.

Thanks 4 your patience.


	4. Chapter 4

Hime of Yami: Well as u all know I changed my name, and for all those who didn't know my original name was star princess lily.

Sano: Too bad you're still lame.

H o Y: We'll see………………….. gives Sano the evil glare

Megumi: Am I in this Chapter?

H o Y : Yes you are.

Sano : Just when I thought this fic couldn't get any worse.

Megumi: What was that Sanosuke! 

H o Y: Ppl please can we just do the fic?

Hiko: Hime of Yami doesn't own RK.

H o Y: If I did then I could've taken over the world.

Kenshin: arrives at Megumi Megumi I need your help! Where are you? walks in back

room to find Megumi having sex with some guy ORORORO! ;;;;

Megumi: What the………… covers herself while guy runs out of the house naked KENSHIN

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Kenshin: I came to ask you if you could come with me to the dojo.

Megumi: Why is something wrong?

Kenshin: Well not seriously, Yahiko is drunk, Kaoru has been drinking coffee, Sano got his

hands on what seems to be a dozen bags of candy, and Enishi and Shishio are tied

up.

Megumi: Oh my gosh we should go right anyway! puts on clothes

Kenshin: ORO?

Megumi: Don't tell me you never seen a woman's naked body before? Wait, don't answer that.

they both start to walk towards the dojo

Megumi: What are Enishi and Shishio doing at the dojo?

Kenshin: Sessha thinks its part of their plan to take over Japan.

they arrive at dojo

Kenshin : Before we go in, is it possible for you to tell Sessha what happened back at your

house?

Megumi: Only if you promise not to tell anyone. I'm…………………….. I'm…………………….. I'm

addicted to having sex with strange men!

27 guys that over heard what Megumi said: You Do?

Kenshin: Hey back off.

Saitou, still wearing the pink kimono : Aren't you two coming inside, in case you have

forgotten there are two very dumb, but very

dangerous people tied up inside.

Megumi: OO;;;;;;

Saitou: What never seen a kimono before?

Megumi: Pink is not your colour.

they all walk inside, Megumi starts giving Yahiko some medicine while Kenshin and Saitou start questioning Enishi and Shishio.

Kenshin: Tell us what is your plan?

Enishi: Never!

Shishio: Never!

Saitou: You leave me no choice. gives Kaoru a jug of coffee, in one gulp she consumes it

Kaoru Enishi and Shishio have just informed me that they both find you to be………….

VERY UGLY!

Kaoru now very angry: WHY YOU……………………………… beats the crap out of them

Enishi: We'll talk, we'll talk, we'll talk, just make her stop!

Saitou: Kaoru, Sano said he's hungry and would love some of your cooking.

Kaoru: Ok I'll go make something for him to eat.

Sano: SAITOU! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!

Kenshin: Now tell me what you two are up to.

Shishio: Our plan is…………..

Enishi: To take over the world………………..

Shishio: By first taking over………………

Saitou: Yesssssssssssssss……………………..

Enishi and Shishio: TOYS R US!

Kenshin: Oro?

Yahiko: OO;;;

Sano: OO;;;

Kaoru: OO;;;

Megumi: OO;;;

Saitou: You've got to be kidding me.

Enishi: It was the perfect plan sniff

Hiko walks in, but doesn't seem surprised to see everyone in there current state

Hiko: I guess everyone is having fun

Kenshin: What are you doing here?

Hiko: I'm sorry my baka deshi, but I have to tell Kaoru your secret. There's no reason why she

should waste her life on you when you're really………….

Kenshin: Hiko!

Kaoru: Really what?

Hiko: Gay, Kenshin is gay. I caught him watching Sano bathe last night.

Sano: What!

Kaoru: Kenshin…………………. gay………………………

Hiko: Yes I'm so sorry Kaoru.

Kaoru: but ……………. but…………… I always catch Kenshin watching me while I bathe.

Megumi: huh!

Kenshin: I'm not gay!

Sano: Then why were you watching me bathe!

Kenshin: I can't help myself. sniff I'm addicted to watching people bathe.

Kaoru: You are?

Yahiko: Damn you all are weird.

Kaoru: Shut it sake boy!

Hiko: You let Kenshin watch you bathe? You are a freak.

Kaoru: You should talk, I know your secret!

Megumi: This is getting interesting. What is it?

Kaoru: his secret is…………………………….

H o Y: Well I know this chapter was kind of lame, but I tried the cliff hanger thing.

Hiko: glaring at Kaoru How did you find out my secret?

Kaoru: Hime told me. points at me

Hiko: Why you………………….

H o Y: anyway R & R


	5. Intermission

Hime of Yami: Before I write the next chapter I want to get something straight.

Kenshin is addicted to watching ppl bathe (pervert)

Sano is addicted to sugary stuff

Kaoru is addicted to coffee (aren't we all)

Yahiko is addicted to sake

Saitou is addicted to pink (weird I know)

Hiko's addiction has yet to be reveled

& Enishi and Shishio are 2 very bad but very stupid ppl.

The next chapter is about everyone's secrets being reveled to one another and the plot to save toys r us.

 R & R


End file.
